


Jacob Seed Imagine #1

by AFandomMultiverse



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Deputy, F/M, Jacob Seed - Freeform, Lime, Smut, far cry 5 - Freeform, imagine, rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomMultiverse/pseuds/AFandomMultiverse
Summary: Imagine Jacob finding you in bathing in a river after hunting you for days.





	Jacob Seed Imagine #1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on on my Tumblr and Wattpad! :
> 
> afandommultiverse

There you were, as bare as the day you were born. Half of your body was submerged under the Sliver lake. The lake had taken a detour through the woods before resuming its track to the other lakes and rivers, leaving a pool of sorts for you to bathe in.

The night was warm, you had come here to wash the sweat, dirt, and blood from your body before continuing on. The sky was full of stars to tonight. So as you looked up and watch them shine and gleam, you didn’t notice the forest going completely silent. As if sensing a predator nearby, the animals and insects quieted themselves and hid or left, choosing to live another day.

Jacob stood in the tree line rifle in hand, as you looked up at the sky. It had been a long time since he’s seen a woman such as you are now, but it wasn’t just that. You seemed to luster as only the moon and stars illuminated you. He couldn’t help but stare.

You were beautiful.

Your wide and full hips descended into the water as you walked deeper into the pool. As he watched he stayed quiet, not wanting to bother you, but he was somehow pulled. He couldn’t help it.

He stepped out of the lining, not bothering to quiet himself. Your head snapped to the noise of branches and leaves crunching behind you, covering your breasts as you’re left breathless to the sight before you.

“Jacob…”

“Little lamb…”

Jacob dropped his rifle on the ground and reached for his coat. You watched on as he stripped his clothes away, the only thing remaining was his dog tags.

Jacob stepped into the water and began to walk toward you. You didn’t know whether you should run or stay and wait for him to meet you.

Your body didn’t budge, sensing the calm or peace you held between you two. A sort of a limited agreement of serenity.

Jacob couldn’t quite figure you out. It was as if you had him in the palm of your hand, without even lifting a finger, making him feel weak. He wasn’t sure he didn’t like it or not.

“You’re different…” he spoke. If you had been anyone else, he would have shot you and left, but you, you stopped him, leaving him stumped and apprehensive.

He worried about your hold on him. It could bring him down, it could help bring the whole project down, but it wasn’t time to think about that now. Not with you so close, not with you in reach.

“That I am.” You were whispering now. Looking at him as he walked impossibly closer. Without even realizing what you were doing, your hands dropped from your chest, placing themselves in the water.

Jacobs’ eyes dropped to the sight of your naked chest. A strangled noise barely choked from his throat. His own arms moved up and wrapped themselves around you, pulling your chest to chest.

As your breathing synced with his own, he tilted your chin up and placed his head down. Placing his lips to yours softly, waiting for you, almost pleadingly, to press back.

You did.

Your lips pressed against him wistfully. Your arms coming back up and over his shoulders, wrapping around his neck, pushing him just a bit harder into you. His hands roamed before settling on the small of your back and in your hair.

When you finally pulled away, his hands dropped and gripped your thighs, making you jump, he pulled you up and wrapped your legs around him.

You felt the tip of his member poke just under your core. Breathless and needy you whimper a soft ‘please.’

Jacob pushed into you slowly, breath leaving him as you wrapped around him tightly. You nibbled at his neck and whimpered when he pulled out gently before pushing back in again, brewing you breathless and moaning.

The night continued in a blur, but as it reached its end, you placed one last kiss on Jacobs’ lips before turning to go your own separate way, the resistance already heard calling for you.


End file.
